


Clowning Around

by Aomatsu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomatsu/pseuds/Aomatsu
Summary: You were supposed to go on a date. But, turns out that the guy was actually a huge jerk and were only playing with your feelings. As things were about to get worse, you were saved by a certain magician. However, he had his own reason for saving you and the reason was certainly questionable...
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! I'm currently watching Hunter x Hunter and a certain red-haired character on the show managed to attract my interest. So, this is my first fanfic for this fandom! Enjoy~
> 
> P/s: Chapter 1 contain some scene that I consider triggering, so please ready yourself. It's only in chapter 1, the rest of the chapter are alright.

Its been 2 hours. You have been waiting for him for 2 hours already.

“Hey, isn’t that the same girl this evening?”

“Yeah. Who is she even waiting for? It had already been dusk.”

“Hahaha! She must’ve been a fool for still waiting for whoever it was.”

You could only looked down at your feet as you overheard what the passerby said about you. Indeed, you might look as a fool for that but you were still hopeful that the person will come. So, you waited a little longer. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. There’s still no sight of him. The lamp road had lit up and the sky had already become dark.

 _“Where is he? Did he forget about today?”_ Just as you thought that you heard several loud voices coming not too far from where you were standing. You recognised one of the voices. It was him! Not wanting to wait for him to reach you, you run towards him excitedly.

“You did not forget after all! I had been waiting for-“

“Huh? Who’s this?” The loud conversation stopped as one of them noticed you. Standing in front of you were the man who asked you out and three other person whom you didn’t recognised.

“Hmm? Oh. It's that clown girl. Wait…were you still waiting for me? What a fool.” He told you as soon as he saw you.

“Huh? What…do you…mean?” That was not the response you expected from him.

“Hahaha! You seriously believe me? It was just a dare, you know. We were betting whether you’ll agree to go out with me or not. Did you seriously think I would go out with a girl who performed as a clown at a circus? Right, guys?” His friends proceed to laugh at you after he said those words. You became speechless. His words really hurt you.

“Hey, she didn’t look that ugly for a clown.” One of his friends, the one with lean figure but the tallest one among the four of them commented about you.

“Yeah. Why don’t we have some fun with her?” His other friend, the shortest among them suggested as he look at you indecently.

“That’s a good idea. It’s been a while since we had a young one to mess around.” The last one with largest figure agreed with the short guy.

Their suggestions immediately made you alarmed. As much as you were hurted by his comments, his companion weren’t any better. You quickly turned away to run but the short guy caught your left wrist. You tried to tug your wrist away but he gripped it harder making you winced in pain. Not wanting to give in to the assault, you turned around and punched the man on the eye. He shrieked in pain as your fist hit him hard and immediately let go of you.

 _“This is my chance!”_ Just as you were about to run away, your hair was pulled and a knife was placed on your throat.

“You better don’t try to run or I’ll sliced your throat.” The tall guy threatened you as he pulled your hair harder to meet with his eyes.

“Hahaha! Nice, man! We didn’t even need to pay for this one! If only you didn’t believe in people easily this wouldn’t have happened to you!” The guy who asked you out insulted you once more.

“Now, let’s begin the fun…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were about to be sexually assaulted, but luckily for you someone did came to your aid. Although, they were certainly an odd one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I intended to post all the chapters today. This fic was supposed to be a short one but many ideas came to me while writing it, so here it is. I also want to apologize if the first chapter made anyone who reads it uncomfortable but rest assured! The chapters afterwards will be better, so please continue to read it. By the way, please give me comments and kudos if you enjoy it. Enjoy reading!

Not far from where the scene was happening a certain red-haired magician had been observing since the beginning. He had just finished killing someone who dare to pick a fight with him and was on his way back to his lodging but hearing the conversation between a pitiful girl and nasty men made him stop on his track. By all means, the conversation was not that unusual but the mention of clown piqued his interest. He wondered if they were as good as him in doing tricks.

As the group of men begins to get rougher with her, Hisoka finally approached them.

“My, my. What are you doing to the poor girl?” He greeted them with a smile. The four man was surprised at his sudden appearance as they didn’t hear him approaching at all.

“Mind your own business, you damn weirdo! This is none of your business!” One of them yelled at him as they threatened him with a dagger.

“Is that so? Well, turns out that I do have a business with her.” Hisoka keeps his voice even as he stared at them with his yellow eyes.

“Fuc- Arghh!” Before they could even tell him off, their arms had been turned into flying butterflies. Seeing one of their friends turned into such, the other three tried to get away but flying cards immediately end their lives. Shocked with the turn of events, you were once again speechless as you trembled in fear. Noticing your trembling form, Hisoka gave you a smile.

“Don’t worry, you won’t end up like them.” You calm down a little after hearing his word.

“That is, if you can entertain me for the night.” Just when you thought you had finally been saved another mishap takes turn. You were about to run away from him but something stopped you from doing so. It was his aura. It is full of murderous intention as it surrounded your entire existence.

“I don’t want to hurt you, you know? So, its best if you tended to my whims only for tonight.” He told you as his eyes stared at you dangerously. Accepting your fate, you slowly nodded your head.

“Good! But before we go…” Suddenly, he gets closer to you and fixed up your clothes which luckily didn’t received any damage.

“That’s more like it. Let’s go then!” He chimes happily as his deadly aura finally disappeared. Then, he leads you away to…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where could he be leading you to?

“Love Hotel?”

“Well, the place I’m staying at is quite far and this is the closest place to stay in tonight.” He told you as he drags you inside the place.

“I overheard that you worked as a clown. Is that true?”

“That’s…true.”

“You see, I was a magician and I was always the one who presents the tricks to other person. So, I would like to see some tricks from a clown performer.” You quirked an eyebrow upon hearing his reason.

“I don’t think what I do would be entertaining to a magician though…”

“Let me decide on that after watching you perform then.”

You were used to perform in front of many people but not without your makeup and clown attire. So, having to perform in a dress and flat shoes made you more self-conscience. The red-haired magician in front of you seems to give you time to prepare as he waited for you. Looking around the room, you tried to find some props for performance and once you find it, you started the show.

First, you took a box of tissue available in the room. Then, you crumpled a few of it into seven balls. Using your ability, you made the tissue ball much compact and heavier. He seems to be surprised upon seeing your ability but did not say anything about it. Tossing the tissue balls upwards, you swiftly caught each of it perfectly before it falls down and juggled it around. You purposely tossed one of the balls higher as you juggled the other balls around before catching it. Then, without warning you threw the seven balls upwards altogether, before using every parts of your body to caught the balls. You stilled yourself as you tried to balance the balls before throwing it up again and juggled with it for a while.

“That was really something. I didn’t know that you could use Nen as well.” You almost drop the balls as you juggled around before finally stopping the performance.

“So, shouldn’t you be able to defend yourself?” He asked you, curious as to why you let the guy from before to almost violate you. You didn’t answered him right away as you try to choose your words carefully.

“They…caught me by surprise. Besides, I need time to prepare it.” You told him as you avoid his eye contact.

“Well, will this be enough to entertain you?”

“Not quite actually. There’s something else I wanted right now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else does he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell the truth, I have never written smut before. So...here is my first one! > W <

“Not quite actually. There’s something else I wanted right now.” Hisoka lowered his voice as he stared at you. Seeing how your body move while performing had awakened something else inside him.

“What is it?” You asked him nervously. Instead of telling you, he gestured for you to come closer to the bed that he has been sitting on. Feeling a bit afraid, you slowly made your way towards him. Once you were within his reach, he grabbed you and placed you on his lap.

“Wha-“ You were very startled at his sudden gesture. Now that the two of you was facing each other, you can see his feature clearly and this made you cheeks slightly redden as you just noticed how good looking he actually was. Seeing you averted your eyes after taking a good look at himself, Hisoka's smile become wider as he noticed your red cheeks.

“Quite a shy one, aren’t you?” He chuckled as he hold your waist closer and turn your face to him. Then without warning, he lowers his face on the crook of your neck and sniffed it.

“You smells nice.” He commented as he sniffed your neck while keeping you inside his arms. Feeling alarmed with his sudden gesture, you try to push him away but he keeps a firm hold around you.

“Stop! I don’t- Eeep!” You squeaked as he licked your neck. Then he proceeds to suck on the particular spots on your neck.

“Nnn…no..” You tried to struggle against him but the spots that he sucks on feel weirdly good. He smirked upon hearing your aroused voice and continue to do so. Not liking the weird voice you were making because of his action, you stifled your mouth using the back of your hand. As you were too focused with his administration on your neck, you didn’t notice that he had lifted your dress and was touching your breasts through your bra.

“Mnn…Mmm?” Realising his action, you tried to pulled his hands away but something sticks your wrists together and put your arms behind you. Before you could even question him, he suddenly lifts up your bra and fondled your breasts directly.

“Eeek!”

“It fits my hands perfectly~” He purred at you. As he done so, he did not fail to notice the scars around your abdomen and even traced his fingers lightly on some of the faded scars.

“Hahaha! That tickles! Please don’t- Haha! Touch them!” Quite amused with your reaction when he touched it, he continued to do so for a while to hear your laughter. Having lost your will to push him away, you thought that will be the end of it when he stops touching your scar but he still had some plans in store. After having his fun with tickling you, he sucks one of your nipple while pinching the other one.

“Eh…? Mnn…ahh…” You were once again turned into moaning mess as he keeps alternating his treatment on both of your nipples. He would bite and sucks on it harder making you unable to utter any comprehensive words.

“Sto- Ah! I’m feeling- Nn…weird!” You tried to told him as you could feel something inside you about to burst out. He slowed down a bit to let you speak clearly but the moment you saw his seductive looks on you with your nipple inside his mouth, you immediately come undone.

“Mmm!” You moaned one last time as you body shuddered upon the intense feeling before falling limp against him. Your hands finally being released from whatever that have been restricting it.

“My my. Did you just come, girl?” He playfully asked you as your tried to regain your breath.

“That won’t do. I still haven’t come yet.” He whispered into your ear, nipping at your earlobe afterwards. Before you can even process his words, you found yourself kneeling in front of him.

“Lick it.” Was his simple order as he showed you the tent on his pants. Knowing that it wasn’t fair for only you to come, you come closer towards him and pulled out his hardened dick. You have never seen a man’s genitalia before but you could tell that his size was totally impressive.

“Haven’t seen one like mine, don’t you? Don’t worry, it won’t bite~ “ He told you with a hint of pride on his voice. Steeling yourself, you opened your mouth and timidly lick the head. It was already oozing with precum so when you licked it you could taste some bitterness and saltness of it. You almost want to spit it but having him staring at you stop you from doing so. So, you opted to lick the underside of his length and continued to do so until a hand touched your head.

“Now, suck it.” Was his next demands. Your eyes widen upon hearing it as it will be impossible to put it inside your mouth. You were about to open your mouth and declined but he took the moment to immediately put it inside.

“Mmgh!” The sudden insertion made it hard for you to breath and you begin to squirmed away from him.

“Calm down. Try to breathe through your nose.” He instructed as he patted your head. You do what he said and managed to keep the thing inside your mouth.

“Good. Now, try to suck it. Use your lips and make sure that you didn’t bit me.” You were somewhat grateful at his instructions and managed to learn the hang of it. Hisoka could tell that you were unexperienced in the sexual area from the moment when he touched you. So, that’s why he was giving you a chance to learn how to please a man.

“Hah…That’s it…Fasten your pace…” He let out a moan as you suck him off. Hearing his aroused voice, you become a bit bolder and tried to take him a little bit deeper to please him more. You bobbed your head against his length as you suck him harder. This continued for a while until he finally pulls out and come on your face. Some of it went inside your mouth but instead of spitting it out you voluntarily swallowed it. Seeing you swallowed some of his cum made him hard again as he finds the scene really hot.

“This should be enough, right- Oof!” You asked him as you wipe the rest with tissues but you were suddenly thrown onto the bed with him towering over you.

“Wait! I’m a- Mmph!” He didn’t give you a chance to speak as he kissed you on the lips roughly. Once again, your hands were tied together with unknown force and were put above your head.

“Open your mouth.” He ordered after kissing you for a while. Quite in daze after the fervent kiss he gave you, you just do what he said. Suddenly, he puts his tongue inside you.

“Mmn?!” You could feel him sucking on your tongue before licking the inside of your mouth. Not having any experience in kissing, you just let him explore the inside of your mouth as moans keep coming out from you.

Then, he pulls away from the kiss with strings of saliva connecting between the two of you. Without giving you time to regain your breathing, he suddenly holds both of your leg. Knowing what will be happening afterwards, you closed your eyes as you prepare yourself for the incoming pain. However, instead of spreading your legs, he pressed your thighs together and put his dick between it. Then, he proceeds to thrust it against your thighs and clothed womanhood. Although, he didn’t penetrate you, you could feel yourself getting stimulated as his dick keeps sliding against your clit and the feeling of his balls smacking against your lower part only heightened your arousal.

Your soft thighs and the natural lube that comes out from you really made him feel good as he thrust his dick back and forth against it. His pace gradually becoming faster as he could feel himself getting closer.

“Damn! I’m about to- Ngh!” He groaned as he finally released his hot load on your exposed stomach, bringing you to your orgasm as well.

“Hah…hah…you got a..hah…good look on your face.” He commented with a heavy breath as he studied your feature. Swollen lips, teary eyes and flushed face. _“How the heck that was a good look?”_ You thought to yourself as you tried to control your breathing. He chuckled upon seeing your slightly annoyed look before letting himself fall on your side. The two of you stay stilled for a while, enjoying the silence that follows after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a shower is certainly nice after some "rigorous activity"~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this fic. I hope that my description of Hisoka weren't too out of character. Thank you for reading until the end!

“I’m taking a shower.” You inform him as you have gained some of your energy back. Getting up from the bed, you didn’t wait for his reply and made your way to the bathroom provided in the room.

“Let’s have it together then~” He suggested as he followed you into the bathroom.

“What?! No! You can take it first then! I’ll have it later- “You immediately turn back to the bed but he managed to catch you and carried you on his shoulder.

“Nope! Let’s have it together!” He cheerfully told you as he went inside it. You tried to hit him but the same force tied your hands together on your back once more. Once inside, he finally puts you down and the force around your hand disappear. Having no choice but to have one with him, you turned your back against him and take off your clothes.

“Oh? You have scars on your back as well.” You twitched upon hearing his voice closer to you.

“That’s why I don’t want to take a shower together…” You told him in a small voice. The training that you have to endured to perform the tricks swiftly was certainly tough as they often beat you if you fail to do it and the scars were the evident of it. You could feel your eyes started to get blurry upon remembering it and was about to cry in front of him when he suddenly pulled you towards him.

“You did said that you want to take a bath, yes?” He asked you as he turn on the shower. You shuddered as the cold water falls upon your naked body before it gradually become lukewarm. When you turned to look at him, you were greeted with his naked figure which made you blushed and immediately turn away.

“You can look if you want to~” He told you seductively as he turned you around to face him. Still blushing, you timidly let your gaze falls on his body. For someone who does magic tricks, his body was certainly well built. The way the water droplets falls upon his body made him look more enticing that you couldn’t help but reach out to touch him.

“You have a great body…” You told him as you traced the outline of his six packs and touch his muscles.

“Better don’t touch too much or we’ll be having another round, girl.” He playfully warned you, making you stop immediately.

“No, thank you. I wouldn’t want to go for another.” You told him firmly as you take a step back from him. Thankfully, he didn’t make any suggestive gesture after you said that and the two of you proceeds to clean yourselves.

“Hmm? There’s only one available bathrobe.” You pointed out as you had finished taking a shower. Since both of your clothes were slightly dirty from your previous activities, you use the laundry services provided by the hotel to have it cleaned. So, both of you don’t have clothes to wear for the night.

“You can have that.” He coolly replied you.

“Eh? What about you then?” You asked him with slight concern in your voice.

“I don’t mind sleeping in nude. Besides…I have you to warm me up~” He whispered to your ear as he hugged you from behind. Getting used to his actions after the little time that the two of you had spent together, you let out a sigh and pulled away from him before putting on the bathrobe. Once under the cover, he snuggled against you, keeping you close to his bare body.

“…Name…”

“Hmm? What was that?”

“What is your name?”

“Hisoka. You?”

“(y/n)…”

“Well then, (y/n). I must say that I enjoyed both of your performance and company for tonight.” He told you with a smile on his face.

“I would like to thank you as well…for saving me from them…and also preserving my virginity…” You said the last part in much quieter voice. Unfortunately for you, Hisoka managed to catch the last part and smirked to himself as he was right about it.

“Now that you mentioned it…how about we do it all the way?” He said playfully as he put his hand on your thigh, slowly caressing it.

“I-Its late already! So, I’ll be sleeping first! Goodnight!” You quickly said as you turn your back to him and pretends to be sleeping. Quite amused with your reaction, he stops his advance and cuddled you from behind. For the first few minutes, you were unable to sleep as you were afraid if he suddenly changed his mind and being forceful with you. However, you were soon claimed by sleep as tiredness finally get to you.

The next morning, you woke up to find that the red-haired magician was no longer beside you. 

“Hisoka?” You called out for him as you searched around the room but there was no sign of him. Feeling quite sad with having him leave without telling you, you let out a sigh and sat on the bed again. That’s where you noticed a card laying beside you.

“Huh? Why didn’t I notice that before?” Picking up the card, you saw that it was the card of a Joker with some writings on it.

_“You look really defenseless when you sleep, (y/n). But don’t worry, I didn’t do anything while you sleep. I just remembered that I have something to do today, so I will be going first._

_P/s: You should try to join the Hunter Exam! We might meet again if you do!_

_-Hisoka-_

You couldn’t believe him. Among every magician you have meet, he certainly the oddest one.

“Hunter Exam, huh? Well, it’s worth the try, I guess?” After all, you did want to meet him again.


End file.
